The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, vehicles are provided with a clutch which selectively transmits power from a crank shaft, which is a drive shaft of an engine, to a transmission which variously changes an engaged gear on an axle depending on a driving speed or the like of the vehicle.
When a gear shift is required depending on a driving speed of the vehicle while power is transmitted to the input shaft of the transmission, connection of the clutch with the crank shaft is temporarily interrupted to allow the engaged gear of the transmission to be changed to another gear, and then the clutch is re-connected with the crank shaft to enable transmission of power to the input shaft of the transmission after the gear shift has been completed.
In the clutch, when a clutch disc coupled with the input shaft of the transmission to transmit power to the input shaft of the transmission is coupled with a friction member provided on the drive shaft of the engine, the clutch disc and the friction member may be overheated by friction therebetween.